


Birthday Surprises

by lita



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Denial of Feelings, Developing Friendships, Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Mystery, Mystery Character(s), POV Sherlock Holmes, Post-Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes Has a Heart, Sherlock Holmes is Bad at Feelings, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lita/pseuds/lita
Summary: Sherlock gets an unexpected guest and surprises at his birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> -Not a native speaker, unbetaed, and not Brit-picked.

Sherlock opens the door to 221B after a few knocks. He is still dressed in his dressing gown.  John has left a few minutes ago. Although he knows who visits him from the lightness of the steps, he is still caught by surprise as his guest shoves a rectangular box with a pretty bow at his direction.

He raises his eyebrows.

“For a genius, you’re quite daft. It’s your birthday present. Happy Birthday!” The guest practically shoves the gift to his chest. He is forced to take the gift.

 Sherlock steps aside to let the guest come in. He says sarcastically, “Do come in. Have a seat.”

“Reverse psychology doesn’t work on me.” The guest smirks and sits on John’s chair.

Sherlock sighs and sits on his own chair. ”It’s not reverse if you just did what I said. What do you want? Making fun of me? How the mighty has fallen? How he is needed to be minded all the time in case he takes drugs again! As I said, it was for a case. I plan to stay clean from now on.”

“I’m sure Lestrade will be glad to hear that but that’s not the purpose of my visit. We all chipped in to buy you that present. I actually volunteer to get this to you. Open it.”

Sherlock feels slightly alarmed. If his guest volunteer, it couldn’t be anything good. “I need to deduce it.” Ignoring the eye rolls of his guest, he continues, “The box is new so it’s very recently purchased. It also looks quite expensive. It’s also very light so it is very likely some electronic. A watch, perhaps?” He opens the package and his heart—which he claims he doesn’t have—immediately sinks. “A GPS bracelet?  Do you think I need to be arrested and monitored all the time? I don’t want it.” He throws the bracelet at the direction of the guest’s head. To his dismay, of course his guest has good hand eye coordination— it’s a requirement to be in the police, so the bracelet ends up in his guest's right hand.

“No, you daft! You have the whole force worried with your confession to Culverton Smith that you want to die. I’m not sure whether you're faking it but we are not taking any chances. It’s best if we know where you are all the time.”

“I don’t even know that you care. You hate me.”

“I used to hate you. I thought you would ruin John Watson. I thought you were a psychopath in highly functioning sociopath’s clothing. But from what I witnessed in the past few years about the length you were willing to take to protect the Watsons, including a murder--- which I still don’t condone--- it shows that you truly care, and your recent kerfuffle to save John Watson, I’d say you were not what I expected.”

Sherlock flashes a genuine smile. “Oh Sally, this must be my birthday that you admitted that you were wrong.”

Sally rolls her eyes. “Yeah, don’t get comfortable, this is once in a lifetime offer.”

“I still won’t wear the bracelet. If you force me, I would still take it out 2-minutes top.”

 “Would you rather be rescued by your brother rather than the Yarders?”

“Good point. But no, I don’t need rescuing. I don’t get kidnapped like John.”

“Said the guy who got semi kidnapped by a deranged cabbie by using merely words.”

“I was perfectly aware what I was doing. Besides, I chose the right pill.”

“Keep telling yourself that! It’s lucky that John was there to save you. I wonder how you two function without each other.”

Sherlock huffs. “John manages fine without me after my faked suicide.” It was Sally’s turn to raise her eyebrows. “OK, he was barely managing it but finally he did. He moved on and found Mary. Then of course Mary died.”

“Do you know that it’s still not your fault, right? I’d be the first one to be very critical of you but I still say this isn’t your fault. How were you to know she was going to jump to protect you? From what I heard, Norbury pointed the gun at Mary first and you tried to protect her by making yourself a target.”

“I did do that initially but my ego didn’t allow me to stop after she changed her aim so she truly fired.”

“I’m so sorry, Sherlock. I kept saying that your ego would be your downfall but I didn’t want it to happen like this. Nobody deserves this. But it’s still not your fault.”

“Thank you, Sally. It means a lot coming from you. I still won’t wear the bracelet though.”

“I know. The Yarders just meant to give that as a joke saying that they care about you.”

“They just want all their cases solved which won’t happen if I die.”

“There is that, too. But we truly care. Did you not notice that I haven’t called you Freak for a while?”

“I thought you have gone soft on me.” Sherlock smirks.

“Never!  I’m not Molly Hooper who you could manipulate. I’d still put up fights when you insulted the police and witnesses unnecessarily.”

“I expect nothing less from you. Besides, I was wrong, you were never an idiot. You’re quite observant.”

“This is _your_ birthday, not _mine_. You don’t need to admit anything but I appreciate your gesture. I need to return the bracelet to the store.”

“So you know that I’ll reject this gift.”

“Of course, as you said, _I’m_ quite observant. Lestrade will bring the real gift later. And no, I won’t tell you what it is. Deduce it all you want.”

Sherlock grins. “It’s like my birthday and Christmas. Thank you. I really appreciate your insight.”

Sally stands and nods. “Don’t get used to it. You haven’t answered my question.”

“Which one?”

“You said John could function well without you. But how about you? Could you cope well without him?”

Sherlock is silenced for the first time.

She takes pity. “That’s what I thought. I know, except for John, you think everyone is an idiot and don’t care about you. You were wrong. There are still a lot of people who care. People will be upset if you die or hurt yourself. If you wish to talk to someone who is not John, talk to Greg. He cares.”

“Who is Greg?” He says that with a smile.

Sally shakes her head. “Typical. I’ll take my leave now. This meeting never happens.”

“What meeting?”

“Exactly!”

**Author's Note:**

> -I hope they're in character. It's really hard for me to write something that's not plain humorous. Sherlock is in good mood after he hugs John so he is politer than usual. Not sure if I get Sally right.  
> -I really miss Sally in S4. Moffat and Gatiss said that Sally doesn't hate Sherlock anymore but they didn't have the time to show any scene about it. So this fic is the result.  
> -Feedback and comments are welcome!


End file.
